Night of Farewell
by Yurianna Shan Liu
Summary: Summary inside. Enjoy! Warning: potential fictional settings


**Disclaimer: DW belongs to Koei.**

Summary: Night before Guan Ping's depart to Jingzhou. Xing Cai wants to reveal her affection to her dearest one, before she had to regret his eternal leave.

ENJOY! \(^o^)/

That cold night, in the castles of Shu Han...

In a coat, Zhang Xing Cai walked slowly to the grassland. Her heart continued beating as she made more steps to her destination. Though with the "cold mask" she wears everyday, tears of pain appeared in a vision of her eyes.

This, will be her last day to meet her dearest man. That man, son of the God of War, a true warrior. Guan Ping, his name, which resounded in all of her mind since their first meeting. His charming look, his spiritful attitude, very perfect.

She stopped for a sudden, with a smile on her face. A smirk. She looked at the bushes near her.  
" Stop hiding yourself, will you?" She asked.  
Out came the person she had expected from the very start. He stood up, his body full of leaves. He laughed, rubbing his head.  
" Hey, you did notice me." He said. Xing Cai looked at him with another smile.

He approached her, still trying to get out those annoying leaves from him. Well, hiding caused a big trouble, huh? Xing Cai looked in awe at him. He may be a warrior, but there's never a warrior without some strange other side, she thought. _Even my dad..._

" What are you doing here? It is so strange for you walking alone like that." He asked.  
" What's strange?" Xing Cai asked back.  
" Uh... Uh... I mean, you usually went with some guards or anyone..."  
" Y-You..." She pinched him directly, with affection in mind.

" Hey. Ow! S-Sorry, but you did..."  
" What did you just say?" she asked, pinching him harder.

It really took a little while for her to stop. They fell to the natural green bed they stepped just now, and rolled around, laughing.

" You are tough, Xing Cai, I admit." Ping said, still rubbing the area she pinched.

Xing Cai looked at him with more passion. _Ah, he looked better that way._

Suddenly Ping made a long sigh, a desperate one. For a Guan Ping, it's unusual for him to make that kind of habit.

" It's the last night, huh?" He said.

Huh? What's the meaning of "last night"?

" The last night we are like this. Both alone."

" Oh!" Xing Cai gasped. She seemed to forget that. She fell into a deep silence.

" If only I could join you to battle..."

" Your father won't let you?" Xing Cai nodded weakly.

" You're lucky to have that kind of father."

" But I can't simply accept that one!"

" You know," Xing Cai sighed," Your dad is..."

" You haven't known my real dad yet," Ping replied," I am adopted."

" I forgot that one again."

" You are forgetful these days, y'know." Ping said.

" I wonder how will the Prince be with you being like that?"

" Huh? Shan has nothing to do with me!"

" You haven't heard yet? Both of you are going to be married!"

" Don't say you forget that part too!"

Xing Cai whimpered, with her thoughts flying to the problemo. It's true, ironically true. _To be married without your own will, what a painful one..._

" With those reasons, if I were your dad, I won't let you go too."

" B-But..."

" I know I hated this, but I won't allow you to have any problems, Xing Cai. You should be unharmed."

" Besides, you..."

" I what?" Xing Cai asked, with a hoarse voice.

" You liked him. I just want you to be happy, and that's all. Even if I can't get you..."

" P-Ping... You're wrong."

" I... I don't like him!" Xing Cai shouted, in front of the shocked Ping. She stood up, only to kneel again. She went close to the man, and in a very soft voice she chanted on his ears...

" It's you." The shocked Guan Ping now became more shocked.

" Actually... I-I love you, Ping!"

Ping blushed, his cheeks got even redder than his dad's. But then he glowed with a gentle and warm smile. Gently, he brushed his right hand through her black hair, and said softly...

" You know I love you too... Xing Cai..."

In this time, Xing Cai couldn't resist her feelings. She cried. Ping hugged her deeply. And in his embrace, she felt great warmth, soothing her.

" Ping..." Xing Cai looked at his warm eyes.

" Promise me you will return for ."

" Then I guess I lied at the part I said about this was the last night we met." Ping said, in his ucaref joyful but more romantic tone.

" Xing Cai, don't you worry. I, Guan Ping, son of the God of War won't ever break a promise. I swear!"

He took out something from his pocket, and with that he held both of her hands.

" Keep this for me, as a sign of my promise."

She looked at it. It was a red silk bag. She opened it and found a necklace. It had a very beautiful colour, a shining red ruby in the middle of it.

" I'll keep this for you." Xing Cai said.

" Xing Cai, I knew it's really hard to leave you, but keep your obligations be done."

" I will."

" And remember - I will return for you."

" Ping..."

" Xing Cai..."

Soon they got closer and closer, and had their lips touched each other. The bitter night of farewell, with an aroma of truly forbidden, but definitely a true love.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Time moved slowly as if things had passed for days, while it should be months or years.

Year 220, there was her. Xing Cai, standing in the middle of the training field. All soldiers were there, but she was empty, with the necklace on hand. Suddenly she dropped it. It went with the gravity and the jewel broke into pieces. She woke up from her daydreaming and looked below. She started to collect them, still jumped.

" I bring news!" A messenger came to her.

" General Xing Cai was asked to enter the court quickly!"

Xing Cai rushed into the castle and saw the desperate Emperor Liu Bei, with her father. Guan Suo was there too, quiet.

" My Lord..." She knelt in front of her Lord. But before she could ask for an order, he said in a dark voice.

" Go with Zhang Fei, and commence an attack to Wu. At once!"

Of course Xing Cai's shocked. _Why? Shu was having an alliance with Wu, and now... Destroy them?_

" Wu... He killed him."

" He killed Guan Yu!" Liu Bei's rage echoed through the whole castle.

" And..." He pointed at Guan Suo," he left only him... Survived."

N-No... It's not true.

Xing Cai's eyesight faded and she was in the darkness, after some shoutings from her father and a thud. And she couldn't remember anything after that.

**THE END n Please RnR. Arigatou! \(^o^)/**


End file.
